Ramsey Baartholomew
Ramsey Baartholomew [they/them, she/her or he/him] is the next King Ram in the Ram, or the Wonderful Sheep. As the middle child of a lowly French baron, Ramsey craves financial stability, political power and renown. Believing that elevating their status through being a legacy (albeit, a dead one) is the only way to get their wishes, they're a persistent Royal who gets seen by proper royalty as an upstart of a social climber. Character Personality TBA Appearance TBA Hobbies and Interests TBA Fairy tale – The Wonderful Sheep/The Ram How the Story Goes The Ram is yet another Enchanted Husband (read: Beauty and the Beast) story. A youngest sister is expelled from her kingdom King Lear-style and eventually marries the King Ram (who is, btw, a literal sheep), who rules over Sheep and Ghosts. Eventually, she returns to her kingdom twice to attend her sisters' weddings, but on the second time, she stayed at the kingdom too long and the Ram died of heartbreak. How does Ramsey come into it? King Rams are picked, not inherited. The decision of which young noble or royal destined to be the King Ram is made by the Fairytale Authorities through discussion. Being both of suitable age and also blessed with a punny name, Ramsey was chosen. Ramsey found out their role at the age of fourteen, when storybook guards knocked on the door to their family's Barony and declared their new destiny. Ever since, Ramsey had proudly lauded their role as the next King of Sheep and Ghosts. Thus, Ramsey has devoted a good chunk of their early teenagehood trying to be the best King Ram they could. They picked up sheep herding, learned to spin yarn and knit, and wore their homemade sweaters and beanies in hopes of being accustomed to donning wool. They even made the conscious choice to give up meat and become a vegetarian in regard for their livestock friends. Opinion on Destiny In a world of fairytales, stories are an entire culture. One’s fairytale is one’s tradition and heritage. Through generations and generations, people have passed down through word of mouth, through scrolls and bound books, stories that have ignited imaginations and built empires. In Ramsey’s mind, rebelling is sending your story to its death – an inexcusable form of cultural genocide. It’s blatantly looking back at your ancestors, and throwing everything that they built and worked for to the winds. Although they do not entirely believe the “poof” theory, Ramsey recognises that without repetition, without reinforcing one’s tale, it might be lost to history. Furthermore, Ramsey’s family doesn’t have a story. There’s nothing honourable when the barony one comes from is only an empty title; there's nothing honourable about having no history to call your own. To watch teenagers blessed with centuries of an iconic family background step all over their heritage leaves a bad feeling in Ramsey’s mouth. They finds them entitled, spoiled, and most importantly, ignorant. The middle child of a Baron inherits no title, and hardly much land. A King – no matter how humble – is a step up from that. There’s a soft romanticism in ruling over a deteriorating kingdom, in dying from soft pitiful yearning for a princess worth no more than you. For someone who has lived their life buried in books, Ramsey has longed to live life as a story. To be the next King Ram is to escape a conventional marriage for money, and to become someone worth remembering. An interesting life, no matter how brief, is worth infinitely more than a long boring one. Dulce et decorum est pro patria fabula mori. It is sweet and noble to die for your country story. For these reasons, there is no doubt in Ramsey’s mind that he aligns Royal. Parallels *King Ram? More like King Ramsey. *Ramsey can talk to ghosts and sheep, just as he's supposed to rule over ghosts and sheep. *Politically, Ramsey aligns as a "bleeding heart liberal". The King Ram dies of a broken heart. Trivia *The name Ramsey was picked literally because it had Ram at the beginning. **Ramsey's real surname is actually Bartholomew. The double 'a' was added when he was filling in Ever After High registration papers, for pun-related reasons. **Ramsey B may be lowkey a shoutout to Ramsay Bolton from Game of Thrones. Quotes TBA Category:Characters Category:The Wonderful Sheep Category:The Ram Category:From Madame d'Aulnoy's Tales Category:Zena's OCs Category:Bisexual Category:Bigender Category:Nonbinary Category:French Category:Zena's WIPs